


Всё не так

by Whitelika



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: И всё не то (когда твоя девушка больна)
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya
Kudos: 1





	Всё не так

Ничего не произошло.

Не погасло солнце, пришельцы не уничтожили планету, никаких пожаров, взрывов, цунами, землетрясений и извержений вулканов. Даже зомби-апокалипсис не наступил.

Просто Дону заболел. А Хое мерещится, что наступил конец света.

Дону похож на солнце. А без солнечного света всё живое погибает. Вот и Хоя спустя всего пару дней уже загибается.

Потому что без Дону не так. Слишком тихо, слишком мало движения, слишком много здравого смысла. Слишком неправильно.

Хое не нравится это «неправильно». Ещё больше ему не нравится, что все остальные живут так, как будто бы ничего не случилось. Мёнсу так и носится со своим фотоаппаратом, Сонёль - со своей кошкой, а Сонджон - со своим мишкой для битья. Сонгю и Ухён носятся друг с другом, и это тоже не выбивается из привычной картины мира. Один Ховон сидит в углу и недоумевает, почему же только у него всё не так, как надо.

\- Да сходи ты уже к Дону, - советует Ухён в ответ на очередную жалобу Хои о том, что всё не то.

Хоя смотрит на Ухёна как на идиота, но уже тем же вечером идёт к хёну с пакетом апельсинов в руках.

Дону приоткрывает дверь. Благодарит за апельсины, извиняется, что не может впустить - заразить не хочет. Широко улыбается, даже не смотря на маску, закрывающую пол лица, видно.

Выйдя из подъезда, Хоя подставляет лицо лучам заходящего солнца. Завтра солнце взойдёт снова, завтра Дону будет чувствовать себя лучше - не зря же Хоя ему апельсины тягал. От наплыва хороших эмоций Хоя даже пританцовывать начинает, пугая проходящую мимо бабушку.

А жизнь-то хороша!


End file.
